An electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, may comprise a touch pad as a pointing device. The portable computer is provided with an external input button for clicking operations. The external input button is located near the touch pad.
Generally, the touch pad and the external button are provided on a palm rest which is located in front of the keyboard. The external input button is arranged in front of the touch pad. In other words, the external input button is arranged near a front end of the casing of the portable computer.
The external input button comprises a base portion fixed to the casing, a supporting portion having flexibility and an operating portion which is pressed by a user. The supporting portion connects the base portion and the operating portion. The operating portion is fit in an opening provided in the casing, so that it is exposed to the outside of the casing. The base portion is fixed to the casing by, for example, welding, near the opening.
The electronic apparatus such as a portable computer, which is carried by the user, is required to be compact and thin. However, because of the space to fix the base portion of the external input button, the electronic apparatus may be prevented from being compact.